my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cinead Irvine
Cinead Irvine is a relatively young and unknown pro hero who started directly after finishing school. He operates under the name of Boiling Hero: Steam Punk due to his extensive usage of gadgets powered by his quirk, Steamer. Appearance Cinead barely stands at the rather average height of 178cm. He is rather muscular from using his power suits as they require a great deal of physical strength to get going. His face is rather masculine, showing a mighty handlebar mustache. His eyes however are rather thin, looking like the type one would ascociate with a criminal. His civilian clothing consists of a long black leather coat, a top hat and a pair of long black leather boots, making him fairly recognisable in public. Under which he wears a white buttoned shirt and black pants. Personality Cinead spend his first few years in Edinburgh, Scotland, a city plagued by villains, like any other city outside of Japan, really. Due to that his parents intended to move there as soon as possible, causing Cinead to first learn japanese and then english. His family was capable of doing so then he was eight years old. This affected Cinead heavily, seeing his parents altering their entire life just so he could grow up in a safer enviroment. This was the primary drive behind him later becoming a Pro Hero, as he wanted to allow people to continue their decent lifes without fear. As one could have asumed Cinead is a compassionate and relatively nice person, though he is rather serious and honest aswell while he is nonetheless cunning and strategic. He rather uses his power suit, with whom he is mildly obsessed with, than fighting directly. He also loves story-telling, no matter if it's as a movie, comic or book. This also is the origin for his love of steampunk. Battle Prowess Quirk His quirk Steamer, an emitter-type quirk, allows Cinead to boil the water inside of him and to release it as 200°C hot steam. He is also capable of pressurizing it for greater range and force. However, Cinead prefers to use his power suits powered by his quirk as they allow him to fight better and safer. The suits consist of three main layers, the suction layer that redirects his steam into the second layer that consists of pistons to increase his power and pipes to redirect steam, as well as a handful of tanks. The last layer is the armor, a thick layer of a brass colored titanium alloy as well as his suit's gadgets. These include: General Piston: '''A physical energy storage for then his water reserves for steam making are depleted. It is connected to the entire system. '''Power Enhancing Pistons: '''Pistons all over the user's body allow him to move his limbs faster and to hit harder, on average they double his strength and allow them to run 50% faster. '''Generator: A generator connected to a turbine that can be used to transform his steam power into electrical energy, useful for assissting technology- and electricity based quirk users. Steam Pipes: '''The chest of his suit has pipes that then traversed by high-pressure steam work like a bag pipe. This allows for sonic harassment of his foes, particularely those with enhanced hearing such as animal mutation-type quirks. '''Locked Joints: Balance System: '''By temporarily restricting his movement, Cinead can remain stable in absolutely unbalanced situations. '''Escape System: Can Opener: '''By building up pressure in this part of the system, Cinead can blow his suit off. This is a safety measure against foes with superhuman strength as them denting the suit's chest could restrict his breathing, leaving him to the painful death of suffocation or atleast preventing him from further fighting. '''Water Tanks: '''Suit-integrated storage for water so Cinead doesn't need to resupply that often. '''Bunny Boots: '''The user has pistons on their boot's outside aswell, allowing him to catapult himself into the air. These pistons take five seconds to reset for another usage. They also allow Cinead to survive a drop from heights up to 60m with minor pain. '''Extendable Rollerblades: Cinead can extend rollerblades from his feet that allow him to travel faster than just walking. Heel Blades: '''Blades that the user can extend from his heel, they allow him to continue fighting after his arms are incapacitated. '''Extendable Spikes: '''Small spikes that the user can extend from their hands and boots, allowing them to climb and making them harder to move, as well as to cut their enemies. '''Barbed Wire Dispenser: '''A box at the user's buttocks that can release rolled up barbed wire. '''Mini-Hwachas: Two shoulder mounted mini-hwachas that can shoot a fifty-flechette barrage each. They must be reloaded manualy and it takes 20 seconds to build the necessary pressure up anyways. '''Grappling Hook: '''A grappling hook placed on the top of each of his gauntlets, it allows Cinead to attach himself to any solid surface (capable of carrying about 200kg) in a 100m radius, to swing around and pull himself towards it. As Cinead, atleast in his suit, is heavier than your average criminal, as well as having spikes and other gadgets that make being pulled rather difficult, Cinead can shoot people with his grappling hook to pull them towards him. It takes up to 15 seconds for one grappling hook to return to usable conditions. '''Blades: '''Extendable 30cm (ca. 1ft) long blades below the users fists for more serious combat. '''Flechette Guns: '''Next to the extendable blades is a bowgun shooting flechettes with a combination of crossbow thread and a mighty piston behind it to launch them at a target. There also are extendable bow sights at the gun's side, allowing Cinead to hit targets further away. The flechette gun uses an six-shot magazine and it takes three seconds between each shot to reload as it is automaticly done by his suit. '''Iron Fist Piston: '''A brass knuckle above the user's fist that then activated hits with ten times the usual human's strength. It takes five seconds to reset the pistons. Combining it with the general power boost the suit gives, the strength is closer to twelve times of that of an average human. '''Vents: '''The vents allow Cinead to still direct steam outside his suit and to use it like he would without it. Major vents are in front of his helmet, at his hands and at his feet. Smaller vents are everythere on the entire suit. The suit causes Cinead to stand at a rather impressive 205cm (6.7ft) while weighting just above 200kg. He also posseses a steam powered motorcycle for even faster traveling and as a mobile water tank. It also contains replacement flechettes and barbed wire. Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes